When Poetry Speaks a Thousand Words
by HowlingMidnightfang
Summary: Right now this is all just going to be about ALL chracters of Naruto, just in poem form. Please take a look, I know I just have a couple down so far, but I promise to keep on going.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_:Hello to anybody who is reading this. Rigtht now these poems are just being used to help me develop my writing skills and to see if I have the potential to actually write a story. So please enjoy and if you want, leave a review. Constructive critism is welcomed.

Last but not least, I own nothing of the Naruto World.

* * *

**The Lonely Fox**

They say that I'm not normal,

they think that I'm a freak.

I know that deep inside I'm strong,

but they keep telling me that I'm weak.

This nightmare that I'm living in,

Traps me in a world of sin.

And as I wonder to my bed tonight,

I **_HOPE,_**

I _**DREAM,**_

And then I _**PRAY**_.

That one day,

I'll be able to fight...

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well That's the end of this poem, and I hope you like it. Please review, it would make me really happy to see what you have to say. Lastly, if you have any request for the next person I should do, put it in a review. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Hey there to anyone who's reading this. Today I've posted another poem about Naruto, and I think I did fairly well. Also, I hope you liked my first one about him. Alright, let's get on with the show!

_**P.S-**_ Lastly, I here by declare that I own NOTHING of Naruto.

* * *

**_The Odd One Out_**

My heart is dyed black,

And my soul is grey.

And I wish every night,

For this pain to go away.

I hear their laughter,

While they hear my cries.

This whole world is just full of lies.

In the classroom I feel their stares,

I see their eyes everywhere.

And with each passing second I want to disappear,

For I know...

I don't belong here.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Well that's the end to that, I hope you like it. For this poem, I think this was the way Naruto felt at times when a villager, ninja, or even one of his classmates even glanced at him. At times I felt as if he really wasn't happy, like he was wearing a mask to hide all of the pain and darkness he felt inside. And I hope this poem really showed how he felt on the inside.

Well, that's it for today, see ya tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! Not only do I have one follower, but two! First, I would like to thank **_Dancing Wolf 1223_**for being my first reviewer, my first follower, my first everything. This chapter is dedicated to you. Also, I would like to thank **_RaitoDragon_** for being my second follower, you guys are what really keep me going. Now, lets get on with the story!

P.s- I already told you, I own nothing of the Naruto verse. Though if I did, Sakura would've NEVER been weak or liked Sauske.

P.p.s- I love the usernames _**RaitoDragon**_ and **_Dancing Wolf 1223_**. Dragons are my favorite mythical characters and Wolves are my favorite animals.

* * *

**_ Forehead Girl_**

I may be different,

But it dosen't give you the right to stare.

I may have a large forehead,

But why do you even care.

You all crowd around me,

Wanting to see me cry.

And with each and every insult,

I want to curl up and die.

Don't you see,

I **_DREAM_** to be like you.

I want to have friends,

And do what friends do.

But whenever I try,

You all seem to push me away.

So I sit under my tree,

Forcing the tears away.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well that's it for today, did you like it? Also, I know this story is a little depressing, but I think this was the way Sakura felt whenever she got picked on because of her pink hair or cutely large forehead. Lastly, I remember Sakura crying under a tree whenever she got picked on. That's where I got the last lines from.

This is all for now, see ya tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here it is guys, another poem about Sakura. Enjoy!

P.S- I own nothing.

* * *

******_SHANNARO!_**

As I grew,

With each and every leap.

I soon came to discover,

That I was never weak.

All I've ever needed,

Was for you to be by my side.

My sensei,

My teacher,

My shisou,

My guide.

You took me in,

Under your wings.

You taught this caged bird,

How to sing.

So I thank you,

For all you've done for me.

You really have,

Set me free.

_**Thankyou...**_

* * *

_** A/N:**_Did you like, I hope you did. See ya tomorrow!

P.s- Any suggestions for my next person? I do two chapters for each character.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Little Boy Blue_**

My name is Uchia Sauske,

And I have a story.

My family was murdered,

That night turned out too gory.

The killer stood in front of me,

With sword in hand.

He was the only one I trusted,

My brother,

My _**friend.**_

And as he turned to me,

To see who I was.

I saw his eyes,

They were full of blood.

I tried to run,

I tried to scream.

I tried almost everything.

But as he knelt down,

And looked into my eye.

I felt a need,

I wanted to _**die...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Useless_**

I always wanted to be like him,

When I grew up.

I wanted to be strong,

And I wanted to be smart.

But most importantly,

I just wanted my father to notice me.

Everyday he would compare me to**_ him,_**

Always boasting about how great _Itachi_ was.

And how I could never catch up to him.

But believe me,

I tried and tried with all my might.

But it was never good enough for him.

He claimed that since I wasn't a prodigy like Itachi,

I didn't deserve his attention,

I didn't deserve his **_love. _**

All I was to him,

Was a useless little boy.

Maybe he's right,

Maybe I am useless.

For it seems whenever I try my best.

It just isn't good enough...

* * *

A/N: I really didn't like this one, it seems too boring. I'm not really good at writing stuff abot Sasuke because I really don't like him. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_** The Revenge of The Avenger**_

I'm an avenger,

Who will one day revive his clan.

But before I do that,

I must kill one man.

He is the one,

That has caused me so much grief.

And until I slit his throat,

Shall I feel releif.

So Itachi,

You better watch your back.

For you'll never know,

When I'll attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Mask_**

I hide behind a mask,

So you wont see how I feel.

I uncover my eye,

when I see a jutsu to steal.

I am Kakashi Hatake,

Leader of team seven.

And I am the one,

Who carries the eye from heaven.

I like to have my space,

And be alone.

For there are many sins,

I have yet to atone.

**_Obito_**,

Please forgive me.

If only I 'd listen to you,

There would not be one.

But three.

* * *

I kinda like this one, and if you can guess what I was saying at the end I 'll do a poem on your favorite Character from anywhere.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A Painted Smile_**

I was trained by ROOT,

Taught how to show no emotion.

And I can't be your friend,

Because my heart is frozen.

But each and everyday,

I spend with you.

It seems as if,

I learn something new.

You are my teamates,

My closest friends.

So I thank you for accepting me,

_Team Seven._


	10. Chapter 10

**The Weeping Willow**

I was really young at the time,

When I discovered monsters were real.

He took many of us in,

And caged us in steel.

He experimented on us,

Each and everyday.

With shots and needles,

Until we were spirited away.

As the pain started increase,

My days turned into blurs.

And the only things I could hear,

Would be_ pleas_,

_screams,_

And_ murmurs_.

Don't they know,

Escape here is futile.

For whenever we tried,

Our time here becomes more brutal.

Then there came the day,

When he presumed we were all dead.

But he shouldn't have guessed,

But checked instead.

For there amongst the bodies,

Stood a single child.

He was the only one left.

The only one to have learned,

The **_Wood Release Style_**.

* * *

Sooooooo, did ya like it. Please review, I really need some motivation.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Helplessly In Love_**

Whenever you glance at me,

I can't help but feel a flutter.

Though whenever you talk,

Your words come out as smooth as butter.

I want to approach you,

And become more than just friends.

But with each and every attempt I make,

You seem not able to comprehend.

N-Naruto,

What I feel for you is more than just love.

Your my golden ray of hope,

My angel from above.

So whenever I st-stutter,

Or mutter your name.

Don't ask me why I do that,

For you're the one to blame.

* * *

WOHOO, I think this turned out pretty well. Also I would like to thank **_Baston_**for motivating me to keep going on. If it wasn't for you girl, I don't think I wouldve had the motivation to wright today.**_ Thankyou... _**I really do appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

__ **_The Jinchuuricki of the Aburame Clan_******

They all cower away,

When they see me pass by.

Though whenever you call me disgusting,

I want to curl up and cry.

What have I ever done to you,

For you to cause me so much pain.

But you seem to never notice,

As my tears,

Blend in with the rain.

Although I am a container,

A jinchuuriki for bugs.

All I've ever wanted,

Was to be hugged.

I want to be accepted,

And not known as a freak.

For even though I seem strong,

I can be emotionally weak.

Please do not be disgusted with me,

Or shove me away.

But acknowledge me for who I am,

For I was born this way.

My name is Shino,

And I come from the Aburame clan.

And whenever you look down upon me,

I feel more like a _bug_.

Than a **_Man_**.

* * *

Helllooo my beautiful followers! I-I just want to personally thank both **_Calista Hyuga_**and **_Baston_** for some amazing reviews. B-Both of you made me sooo happy. Arigato. Also, sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. Shino is just so mysterious. I seriously had to listen to too much nightcore to even come up with ideas. Ja-Nae!


	13. Chapter 13

___**A Shinobi In Wolfs Clothing**_

I am truly a beast,

Covered in human skin.

But I'm also a shinobi,

Who has commited many sins.

I prowl around at night,

Searching for my prey.

Ripping through their throats,

Until I see them fade away.

I shall protect my pack,

With both my blood and bones.

For we defend one another.

We leave no one standing alone.

So as I howl to the moon,

And voice my emotions.

Hear me Hidden Leaf Village,

It is for you,

Shall I show my deepest devotion.

* * *

OHHHHHH, GOMENASAI! Trust me, if I was allowed to get on the computer sooner, I wouldve posted this already. Its just my aunt thinks I need to take a break from the computer for awhile. Also, I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! Next ones about Kurenai.


	14. Chapter 14

___**The Lady In Red**_

Strong but delicate,

But also bathed in blood.

Eyes riddled with crimson,

A blossoming leaf bud.

She is a friend to many,

But also a foe.

For she is the mistress of illusions,

The star of the show.

Kurenai Yuhi,

Is her name.

Ripping through your mind,

Until you're left insane.

She has the will of fire,

And a heart of gold.

So watch out world,

For her story is yet to be told.

* * *

Okay people I am back, and I do so apologise for the wait. As you saw, this little thing here is about kurenai and I think I did pretty well. Please comment and share your oppinions about it.


	15. Chapter 15

___**The Wilting Violet**_

A blossoming violet flower,

Drifting with every motion.

Swaying within the wind,

Showering all with her emotions.

She is such a delicate thing,

An angel in the skies.

But who would've ever guessed,

That she was a kunoichi in disguise.

Trained by her village to not only seduce,

But kill.

She'll slit the throats of many,

If it be her hokages will.

Her name is Ino,

The seductress of the leaf.

And although she smiles.

She is trapped within her own grief.

* * *

Alright, I am done with this one. Okay yhis is how I personify Ino as. And when Asuma died I felt as if she was grieving his loss as much as her own teammates, even when she tried to smile it off. Until next time. Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Wings Of An Akimichi_**

As a kid,

I was bullied eveyday.

And when I tried to speak out,

No one cared for what I had to say.

All I was to them,

Was a _**FAT**_ kid.

Someone they loathed,

Someone they wished to rid.

Whenever we played ninja,

I would always to fail.

So they would always pick me last,

They made me more frail.

All I've ever wanted,

Was a friend.

Someone who would accept me,

And defend me till the end.

Right when I was about to give up,

You came right out of the blue.

I finally found a friend,

His name is Shikamaru.


End file.
